Remember Me?
by BellaLaila87
Summary: Bella got pregnant at 15 by a guy she doesn't know. When she comes back to Forks with her daughter from college five years later, what does she do when she finds out the father? IDK HOW TO RATE IT SO ITS A RANDOM THING.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Lai just smile for me please!" I begged my five-year-old daughter as she was walking putting her favorite cereal into the cart. I felt someone watching us...

She giggled, "Mommy! That is the seventh picture in the last minute!" she put her little hands on her hips to try and protest with me. But we both knew that I won.

I lifted the camera giving her the puppy pout; she sighed then gave me the most adorable smile ever known.

I love my daughter like crazy. Right now we are in the grocery store back home where I grew up. Forks, Washington. When my daughter was born I was sixteen. Just ending my junior year. Great way to be remembered.

Thankfully, my best friend and my stepsister were with me. Alice and Rosalie. Alice and I have been best friends since we could breathe. We have done everything together. First drink together; result, me had baby. First car: Ali got a yellow Porsche, I got a blue Mercedes.

My stepsister Rosalie ironically came when I found out I was pregnant with Laila. My dad and her mom married each other four days after I went to that party. That is also why I went without much of an argument with Alice. I was a little upset still with there marriage. But Rose didn't even judge me. She just said, "No matter what, I will be here to help you Bells. No matter what." When I told her and her mom and my dad, I was nearly two months. My dad nearly had a heart attack, and he asked me who the father was. But not even I knew.

I know that sounds totally sluttish, but I swear when I had sex, that was my first time ever. One stupid party. One huge mistake. But thankfully my mistake turned out to be my miracle.

_*Flashback*_

"Alice I don't think this is such a great idea." I said to her. But she just shook her head at me.

"Bella! We have to go. Besides, it is at my house. I have every right to go." Alice said stubbornly. I knew I wasn't going to get my way, but I still argued. I was just as stubborn

"But Edward said-" I was immediately cut off. I was expecting that.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT EDWARD SAID. We are GOING!" Oh when she get angry. Her and her brother don't get along very well. I can't imagine why (HA!).

Edward is two years older than us. He just graduated in June. He was going to college soon as in like two days. We were going to be juniors once he left.

Alice thought that since we were going to be juniors soon, that we should go to our first party and have our first drink. We did everything together. We even got cars for when we get our license. It is early birthday presents. Surprise surprise our birthdays are even on the same day. September 14th. Alice was an hour before me but whatever.

When we went downstairs to the party there was no one we knew from our grade. It was only seniors. It was wild.

I looked at Alice, she was smiling like crazy. But she looked nervous too. I knew how she felt.

We went to the drink table. There was nothing but beer.

We looked at each other at the same time. I looked at Alice and shrugged. I said as we lifted our glasses of beer, "Bottoms up" We both giggled

After that one drink everything went fuzzy.

Next thing I knew, I was in the middle of the dance floor grinding on some random guy.

I looked at the guy, all I could see on him where his eyes. Which were big and green. Nothing else was familiar about him.

He whispered in my ear as he pulled me close, " You want to go upstairs?" His breathe smelt of alcohol. I didn't trust my voice from the way his voice sounded. All I could do was nod my head.

The last thing I really remembered was he was on top of me in a random bed. No clothes on. And then pure pleasure. Then black out after it was over.

When I woke up that next morning. I was all-alone in some bed naked.

I wanted to cry because I knew what had happened. I had had sex. And I had no idea whom with. I was a total slut. But how was I going to tell Alice?

I got dressed and then I walked into Alice's room. She was up. She was holding her head. She had a headache too.

I smiled at her. "Headache too?"

She looked up and smiled, "Yeah. It is killer."

I nodded.

"Hey, Bells? Can we go to your place? I don't know if my brother knows I was at the party. And I don't really want to find out if he had known."

I right away agreed with her too leave. I felt uncomfortable here.

We snuck downstairs. We heard Edward in the kitchen. We tried to be as sneaky as we could, but we were caught.

"Hold it." Edward said in a loud and clear voice. Both Alice and I had to hold our heads. Our heads hurt so much.

"Where do you think you are going?" Apparently he hadn't noticed me, so I could...

Alice saw my intentions and grabbed my arm, "If I'm going down, I am taking you down with me." Alice whispered at me. Damn her for knowing me so well.

Edward looked at me. His eyes were wide in shock for some reason. Did I have something on my face or something?

Alice spoke up, "You won't tell mom and dad will you?" Oh she was now using the puppy dogface. He couldn't resist...

"Ugh, I promise not to tell them. But you have to tell me what had happened to you last night." He said in a serious voice.

I decided to make an escape then. No way was I going to tell Alice's big brother that I had sex last night. "Well. I can see you two have a lot to talk about. Shame on you Alice." I shook my finger at her, "Well I must be going." I had my hand on the doorknob

"Not so fast Bella." Edward said. Damn it.

I turned around and was meet with Alice's angry eyes. Oh man I was in for it. Well might as well go for the kill, "Alice did it! She made me go." I pointed my finger at her.

Her mouth dropped open, "No way! You totally agreed to go! You went willingly!" she whispered to me, "Traitor."

I would rather be a traitor then be in trouble. I stuck my tongue at her.

Edward rolled his eyes then went into the kitchen, expecting us to follow. We did. We knew we couldn't run now.

After Alice told him what happened to her, she went up for a shower. Then he looked at me, "What about you?"

I looked into my orange juice, nervous. I knew I had to tell him. "Same thing with Alice. I had a few drinks I got extremely dizzy didn't realize much of what was going on. And then...um. Something else might have happened." I said

He looked at me with pleading eyes. ? That was weird.

"You going to tell me." He said

I looked down at the table, "Well...there was this guy I was dancing with, and he kind of sort of brought me upstairs and." I left the sentence empty.

"And." He egged on.

"We um...did the dirty? " I said. I didn't know how else to fraise it. I was terrified to look up.

He sighed. He was about to say something.

I quickly replied before he could talk, "I didn't know what I was doing. I don't even remember what he looked like let alone his name. I'm sorry. Sorry." I rushed putting my head into my hands. I was so in the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Don't cry it's okay." He pulled me into a hug. He looked distraught when I looked up at him. He was hiding something. But I wasn't about to push him. "Hey, do you want me to go get Alice?" He asked

I didn't trust my voice so I nodded.

This isn't happening.

_* End of Flashback*_

When I told Alice about that night when Edward left the room she was crying with me. I was scared.

She even bought a regency test with me at the drug store when I thought that I might be pregnant.

When we found out I was pregnant we cried harder.

She was with me when I told my father that I was pregnant.

She was there when Laila was born. She was even the godmother. Rose was there after Laila was born.

Laila's full name is Laila Alice Rosalie Swan. Both of them were there for me when Laila was born and after. I couldn't have asked for two better friends.

When we all went to college, we went to NYU. Alice went for teaching and so did Rose. I went for Journalism and Photography. Hence the camera. We just graduated college not only three weeks ago. Now I am 21 years old. Crazy how time fly's by.

I was smiling at Laila. She is so beautiful. She has brown hair; my color, and big green eyes; I am assuming like her fathers, and a heart shape face, with pale skin. She is my angel sent from heaven above.

I stood there in the middle of the aisle, smiling at her, when someone shouted, "Watch out!" I looked at to whom said that when someone pulled me by the waist, and slammed me on the floor. I heard a crash.

I looked up into a pair of beautiful green eyes. Like Laila's. What a coincidence. "Are you alright?" The man asked.

"I'm fine." I said. Then I looked around. "Laila?" I sat up as the man came off me. I looked around for my daughter she was next to the cart and her eyes were wide in shock.

"Laila! Are you okay sweetheart?" I asked frantically as I picked her up.

She hugged me, "I'm okay. Mommy are you okay?" She asked as she looked at me and put her hand on my face. I laughed; she was always worrying about me.

"I am fine honey." I turned with Laila still in my arms. "Thank you so-" Then I saw who it was. It was Edward.

"Edward? Is that-is that you?" I asked. I was shocked. Ever since I told him I had had sex, I never saw him again. I don't even know if Alice had told him that I was pregnant. He never came home.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed and put Laila down, and hugged Edward. "I haven't seen you in so long. How are you?" I asked as I pulled away to look at him.

He just starred at me. He looked shocked. Then He looked at my daughter after looking at me.

I looked at her too then I looked at him smiling a shy smile. "Um...yeah um that's my daughter. Laila." He looked at me. His eyes bugged out.

"She-she is your daughter?" He asked in a hush voice. I smiled again

"Yeah, who knew one time was all it took." I laughed nervously. His eyes looked like they were going to fall out. But then he composed himself and went up to Laila and crouched down and put out his hand.

"Hi I'm Edward. What's your name?" I smiled. So he was okay with this. Thank God.

Laila smiled at him, "I'm Laila Alice Rosalie Swan. Pleased to meet you." She shook his hand. Damn she is so cute!

I laughed. Edward looked up at me with a smile and then looked at Laila, "Well it is certainly nice to meet you Laila Alice Rosalie Swan."

Laila giggled. "No! That's too long. Call me Laila!" She was laughing. I walked over to them. They were smiling at each other. I took a picture.

They both looked at me. Laila rolled her eyes at me. Edward looked at me, but I couldn't explain what it looked like. I shrugged my shoulders at him and laughed.

He laughed too. "So how have you been Bella?" He asked.

When he stood up I was shocked. Holy crow! He freaking grew since the last time I saw him. He looked at least to be 6'5.

I smiled at him, "Mighty fine, thank you." His smile grew wider, "How about you?"

He shrugged, "Pretty good. I just finished medical school, and now I'm working here."

Wow. I looked at him dumbstruck, "Wow, Edward. That's amazing!" I smiled at him, "Congratulations." I hugged him.

He laughed but hugged me close and sighed.

He pulled away, but held onto my waist, "And how about you?"

I smiled widely and moved out of hi grasp so that I could pick up my camera from the cart. "I just graduated from NYU with a bachelors degree and am now working at the newspaper here in Forks." I smiled.

He laughed and said, "That is wonderful. So you're a journalist."

"Obviously. And photographer. Hence the camera." I said

He rolled his eyes. "SO you graduated college, have a job and are a parent at such a young age too." His smile looked a bit forced at the last thing he said. I know my smile disappeared. "I have to say I am pretty impressed by how you managed."

I forced my smile now. "Why thank you Edward Cullen. I am so happy I have you blessing on how well I did." I walked past him picked up Laila and put her in the cart and started pushing it. "I guess I will see you around."

I was irrated by him. I knew he thought I made a mistake but seriously. he could have been sublte about it but no he had to say something.

I heard him call after me when I walked down the aisle, but I ignored him. I was too annoyed right now.

I went to the casher and bought the things I had. I wasn't even sure if I had all the stuff I needed. But I didn't care. I would get it another time. When he wasn't there.

Way to make my day.

**A/N: Soo? What do you think? Any good? There ages are confusing lol.  
Bella: 21  
Alice: 21  
Rosalie: 21  
Edward: 24  
Laila: 5  
Emmet: 24  
Jasper: 22**

**I know Jasper and emmet aren't in this yet, but they will be soon. Don't worry. haha. Review if you like!**

**BellaLaila87**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you for reading lol! Part of this Chapter is going to be of Edwards point of view because one of the readers asked for it. THis chapter will give you some answers that should clear up certain things which I am pretty sure you all know already. But shhhhh. Keep it a secret lol. Enjoy!**

**BellaLaila87**

EPOV

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

I cannot believe that she was here and I just completely blew it!

Why did I say that to her?

God! I had my chance and I threw it completely away! again.

God why didn't Alice tell me?

Well I suppose she did try, but me being an ass I never answered her phone calls.

Oh hell I can't even...uh!

I can't believe she has a daughter. That one night...God that means...crap.

BPOV

I cannot believe he even had the nerve to say that to me! I mean he probably never new about Laila but seriously? On the first meeting? God! And to think I actually once looked up too him. Ugh I could rip his eyes out.

Laila was in the backseat while we drove to our house. We lived with Rosalie and Alice and their boyfriends Jasper and Emmet. At first I didn't really approve of the idea of them living with us considering Laila. But after both of them proved themselves to be gentlemanlike and promising I let it slide.

Rose is with Emmet. They have been together for four years so I really didn't have much of a problem with him. By the way. He let me on a little secret of what he happened to buy at a jewlery store last week. *hint* it is round and has a rock on it. Thursday is there anniversary. He is going to propose then! Oh four days from now Rose is gonna be engaged!

His exact words to me were:

"I don't want anyone else Bells. Shes the one." he said with a hugely goofy grin on his face. Then he looked at me seriously

Before he could say anything I beat him to it. "I know I know. Don't tell Alice." I smiled at him. He looked relieved. Let's just say Alice has a big mouth sometimes.

Jasper. Well...Alice and him have only been together for three months and I never really properly meet him or talked to him at all. But he convinced me that he was good.

*FLASHBACK* **five weeks ago**

"ALICE! JASPERS AT THE DOOR!" I shouted to Alice from the bathroom that was right down the hall from the living room.

Alice peeked her head out the door "Can you get it Bells?" SHe looked at me with the puppyface. God! I hate it when she does that!

I sighed loudly. I was happy with Alice rightnow. She had invited Jasper to come live with us back home when we graduated college.

I was most certainly not happy when I heard this news. I barely know him and he has never even been around Laila before... ugh! And what about if they break up? huh? Laila will get too atached! I really hope that doesn't happen though for Alice's sake. That too! I haven't even approved him! Ugh.

I went to the door.

"Hi Bella." Jasper smiled at me.

I just nodded with a irrated look and went back to my seat to my work.

Jasper sighed. He closed the door and came in and sat down across from me.

"Look, Bella I know you aren't happy about me moving in. And I understand why." he said to me.

I looked at him, "Oh really? How could you possibly know why?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

He smiled slightly, "A strange guy you don't know moving in when you have a five year old daughter? Doesn't sound like that would please a mother." he said shrugging his shoulders.

I looked at him suprised. So he got it. Then again Alice could have told him that. But still.

"I know what it is like to get overprotective. I have three younger sisters back home. And when my mom started dating again." He shook his head. His father had died in a car accident. Alice told me. "Well I didn't like it when they would try and touch them. So I get where you are coming from." Then he looked at me seriously. "I also know that you don't want Laila to get used to me and then I just leave in the end." Wow. I hadn't told Alice about that part so this boy must read minds. "But Bella, I can promise you that I am not going anywhere until Alice tells me too."

He stared at me straight in the eye, and never broke the contact threw out his entire speach. That was impressive.

I looked at him, and nodded my head. I looked down for a few minutes, trying to sort out my thoughts. He was completely right. But I didn't want Alice to get hurt from him at all.

I looked back at him. "You promise?" I said in a small voice.

HE looked at me at first confused by what I meant. Then he got it. "I promise you Bella." I felt like I was about to cry

I nodded and looked away. "Okay." I said in a small voice.

"Okay what?" He asked back. Of course he sounded confused. Shocker

I swallowed. "Okay, as in I am okay with you staying with us." I looked at him then. He broke out into a huge smile.

Suddenly he pulled me into a Emmet hug. "Thank you Bella." He whispered into my ear. Then he let me go to look at me.

I smiled at his enthusiasam. "Your welcome." then I looked at him seriously. "Don't break you promise."

His smile went a way and he looked at me seriously. "I won't."

"Hey Jasper! I'm ready to go." Alice came into the room smiling.

I smiled at her.

It was going to be okay.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

He is a good guy. I'm assuming he told Alice because that night she came in and tackled me to the ground and squeled like crazy, but wouldn't say why. It's just a hunch.

We pulled up into the driveway and Alice came out. She was smiling until she saw my face.

"Oh God, what happened?" she asked as she came closer towards us. I opened Laila door and she jumped out and grabbed the bag of chips and ketchup bottles.

"Your brother happened." I said in an extremely annoyed voice. As I grabbed the milks.

Her eyes bugged out, "WHAT?" her voice went up three octaves. We were walking up the steps and went into the house. We started to go back out to get more groceries. hen we got to the car, I turned to Laila and told her to go find her Uncles (that is what she called them Uncle Em and Uncle Jaz) to help us put I away the groceries. I knew it would take her a while. They were watching the football game.

"He was at the grocery store and he said some things about me and you-know-who" (I couldn't exactly say this in front of Laila. She would get upset.) "You never told him?" I asked

"I tried, but he has been ignoring me for the past five years!" she practically shouted. Rose just came outside. Laila must have gotten her to come out.

"Who are you talking about?" Rose asked.

Aliec face was fuming when she turned to Rose, "Edward." she hissed between her grited teeth.

Rosalie was angry now too. She had never meet Edward, but she new that he had ignored Alice and that it had hurt her more than anything.

"What did he do?" she asked in a furious voice.

Alice replied, "Ask Bella, I can't deal with thinking about it right now."

Rosalie turned to me and had a nervous look on her face. She knew what I was about to say. She knew the whole entire story about that night.

Alice leaned against the car holding her head bettween her head, as Laila walked inside to go tell Emmet and Jasper to help with the groceries. Both Rose and I sat down on the grass so that I could tell Rose ( and Alice who was pretending not to listen to what I was saying.) what had happened at the grocery store with Edward.

**A/N: Sorry. I never said that it was going to be ALOT of Edwards POV. But at least you got hints lol. I promise that I will do his point of view again. Not soon but again. Thanks for reading.**

**BellaLaila87**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

After explaining the entire story to Rose we finally went inside after we brought in the groceries. We went into the living; Rose was still fuming.

"I can't believe he had the decency to say that..." Emmet was trying to calm her down.

"Rosie, relax..." She glared at him. I swear if looks could kill...

"NO Emmett! That low life creep first ignores Ali for years, and now he INSULTS Bells? I am not allowing him to get away with this!" She started to storm towards the door.

I looked at Alice who was sitting next to me. She looked at me and we both ran towards the door to stop Rose from doing something stupid.

"Rose, it's alright." I siad then looked at Alice frantically as she was on the other side of Rosalie.

"Yeah, Rose all we have to do is ignore him. He won't bother us anymore I swear." Ali said.

I nodded my head. We knew if she heard us say that it was okay (even if we were totally bluffing) that she wouldn't do anything about it. She would listen to us and what we are saying.

She started relax into us. I put my arm around her, "Relax, and don't worry about this. We will handle it when it becomes a problem." I smiled at her, trying to be reasuring.

Rose looked at me then at Alice. She sighed. "I know I am going overboard on this, I just don't like seeing you guys upset."

We started to pull her over to the couch so that she would sit in between us. Alice spoke this time, "We know you do Rosie. And we love you for that."

I nodded in agreement with her, "Yes we really do."

Roses eyes started to have tears in her eyes, "I love you guys too."

We started to cry too. Emmet left the room once he saw us having a moment. I heard Laila ask Emmet why we were crying. But I was to focused on my best friends to try and talk to my daughter

The rest of the day we spent together in the living room watching movies and talking about old times when we didn't have to worry about everything and about our jobs. We were laughing and crying and smiling to when Alice and I would bring up childhood memories to when we cried our eyes out at graduation for college.

Laila came in the room then. "Mommy? Aunt Rose Aunt Ali. Why were you guys crying?"

We laughed slightly at her. We felt silly for crying before, but it felt good to let it all out.

I picked Laila up from where she was sitting and smiled at her, "Oh baby, Aunt Rose and Aunt Ali and I were just sad about something, but we are all bettter now. Right guys?" I turned to Rose and Alice.

They nodded in agreement. AS we nodded Emmet and Jasper came in. Emmmett went to Rose and kissed her on the cheek as did Jasper to Alice. I had to look away. I never went on a date after what happened with Laila's dad. I haven't been able to think about anything else ever since.

"SO you guys want to watch a movie?" Jasper asked, breaking threw my thoughts.

Laila screamed, "YES! Lets watch the little mermaid!" She said jumping up and down, like the way Alice does.

Emmet groaned, "Nooo. We have watched that movie a gajillion times!"

Laila looked up at him with 'the pout'. We all tried to cover our laughters as we watched Emmett break down and give in to her power.

He finally gave in, "Alright, alright, but only for you kid."

Laila squeled again. And sat down on the floor and waited for someone to put the movie in. I giggled at how Laila just got her way again. She can do that to anyone and it would work. She even got my dad to give in.

We sat there for a while and watched a ton of disney channel movies. Emmett actually cried when we watched Finding Nemo when Marline thinks that Nemo is dead. Went in to tears it was so funny, he had to lean into Rosalie for support. And then Laila goes and says in the cutest annoyed voice,( Emmetts sobbs were really loud) "Oh you big baby! He is really alive!" We all burst out laughing. Emmett gave her a shocked look then smiled and laughed. He started to tickle her. She was laughing so hard.

After it was past 10 Laila fell asleep. I said night to everyone and brought Laila to her bedroom.

She is so cute in her sleep. With her little lips pouting out and her face looks so calm. I could watch her sleep for hours if I wanted to. But of course I need my sleep to. My room was right across from hers. She always somehow ended up in my bed in the morning.

I sat on my bed and went threw today. I started to silently cry as I laid down in my bed. I was not going to let Laila in tonight so I locked my door. Because I knew that I was going to go on a real crying spree tonight.

I woke up with Laila at my side again. SHe was up when I looked down at her. I looked at her curiously, I knew that I had locked the door last night.

She pulled out of her pocket a key. "Nice try." She said and smiled.

I laughed and started to tickle her. She was giggling like crazy.

Then I heard a big boom land next us and we fell off the bed. We looked up to see Emmett had jumped on my bed.

"Ahh. So comfy- Hey! What are you guys doing on the floor?" He looked generally confused by the concept of us on the floor. I looked at Laila and she looked at me. We smiled and bit on our ips trying not to laugh.

Then Emmett said, "Seriously? How did you get on the floor, you were there two seconds ago." That got us laughing soooo hard. Alice, Rose and Jaz came in loooking confused.

There expressions were so funny, we couldn't stop.

**A/N: So? Is it good? I started on chapter 4 already. But I want to do another point of vire instead of Bella's. Whose should it be? Please Review. Tell me whose thoughts you guys want to hear.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Because I love you guys soooo much I am Doing Emmets POV Laila's POV Alice's POV and ROse's POV. Not all of them are long, but they are going to be pretty awesome if I do say so myself.**

EMPOV

I looked up at the ceiling while laying in bed next to Rosie thinking about what happened today.

For one Edward is here.

And Bella is hurting.

I never really was friends with Edward much, but I heard of him somewhat. Not enough to be suspicious of him, but enough to know he hurt both Bella and Alice when he ignored them. I learned all of this obviously from Rose.

I don't know what it is but I just fel like he has done something more then leading on. Eh then again I'm usually wrong.

I turned my head and looked at Rose. She is fast asleep now. Oh man, I don't know what I ever did to deserve such a beautiful girl. I couldn't help smiling thinking about when I would propose to her, I want it to be perfect for her. She always wanted something special, something that was worth wild. Her parents had gotten divorced and her mother had remarried Bella's dad, but she was still hurt by the lose of her parents love. I was going to prove to her that I wasn't going to walk away. Not now. Not ever.

I know she loves me back, but I am still as nervous as ever to know if she will say yes or not. Bella said that she definetly would, but...how can I be sure?

I closed my eyes for two seconds the next second it was sunny out and a beautiful blonde haired angel was smiling at me. I smiled back, I could get used to this for forever.

I kissed her, then I thought deviously, I wonder is Bella and Liala are up yet...

APOV

I smiled as I heard Bella and Laila fall on the floor from probably Emmett jumping on them. I rolled over and looked at Jasper who was just smiling at me like I was the only thing he could see. On instinct I smiled back without eventhinking about it. God, I love him so much.

He whispered, "Hi" I smiled back mouthing the word "Hello" He may not have morning breath but I sure as heck did.

He laughed and pulled me in for a kiss, now this I cannot refuse ieven with morning breath.

I smiled then me and Jasper went to go see why Emmett was yelling.

I got to the door frame of Bella's room with Rose and Jasper nexted to me, I felt confused at first to understand why Emmett was yelling at them for beinging on the floor. Was he serious?

I started to giggle when I heard Bella and litl' Laila giggle uncontrolably. Then I felt my sadness come in as I looked at them two. I know how hard Bella is struggling to be happy without a guy in her life, to help her with Laila. She won't admitt but she is lonely. Me and Rose can see it in her eyes.

I got even more sad as I thought of my asshole brother judging Bella at the store yesterday. I feel real bad for her. I mean how is she to know that Edward is the father of her child? I mean that is what I am assuming anways. I may not be sure, but I am normally right when these hunches come to me. I will have to see Edward first to be sure if there is a resmblence between him and Laila...

I sighed, thininking of Laila. She is lonely to. Don't get me worng, she would never admitt to Bella that she is unhappy. Even though she is young she knows so much more than what others her age know. Laila is observant like Bella and always watching like Bella. She keeps up with everything-wait for it- like Bella.

Laila wants a dad. She really does, though I know she is happy with Emmett and Jasper as her uncles, she needs a father.

"I am gonna go make some breakfast okay?" I looked at Rose as she started speaking to me while Emmett tickled Bella and Laila. I smiled and nodded, "I will join you."

I knew this meant that Rose wanted to talk about something. It was probably what I was thinking about. Well we will soon see.

RPOV

I walked downstairs with Alice getting ready to make breakfast. I know that both of us were thinking of the same thing.

Bella. Laila. Edward.

As little as I know about Edward, I knew one thing for sure.

He liked Bella in high school.

I may not have known him well but I saw him from a far when he was with her and Alice. He acted like it was a brother kind of thing. But he really liked her a lot. And I am pretty sure that he is the one that got Bella pregnant.

I know. Alot to take in. (;))

I just don't get how Bella can't se that. I know that she never truely thought of him that way, she always looked up to him for guidance. But from the way she looked when she got home yesterday, I think she might be feeling something more than just brotherly feelings if you know what I am saying.

I love Bella truely, I do. She is my baby sister, even though she is only my stepsister. I love her with all my soul. She is so true and innocent, never lies, always honest. She always says that she isn't perfect, no one is.

When she told me, Charlie, and my mom that she was pregnant, was seemed so calm and collected, I knew it was something that upsets a person. I mean she was only 16 when she found out, it usually ruins people's lives. But not Bella. She went into this headstrong, not letting anyone take her down. So brave. I know I wouldn't have been okay with this. But she loves Laila, who wouldn't?

"So we thinking the same thing or do you seriously just need help making breakfast?" Alice asked me right a way.

I laughed, Alice was always so blunt and forward.

"Unless you're not thinking of Bella, Edward and Laila, then I don't know what you are thinking of." I said smiling at Alice as I grabbed the eggs and pancake mix.

I smiled wide, "And unless you think that Edward might possibly be Laila's father, then I don't know what you are thinking either."

I smiled this should be an interesting conversation.

LPOV

"Un-uncle Em-emett! S-stop it! We can't-n't breathe!" I shouted laughing as Uncle Emmett tickled me and mommy on the floor.

After Uncle Emmet got tired and smelt the pancakes downstairs he ran. I looked over to mommy seeing her still laughing. The sun was shinning on her from the window, her brown have glowing with red high lights, she looked so happy, I wish she could always be like that.

I knew she needed something inorder for her to be happy. Or someone.

She needs a man. I don't care what mom says she needs a man to make her happy and to smile all the time.

In the stories she reads ta me it always has a happy ending with a boy and girl kissing- I don't get why that's yucky!- and falling madly in love ( as Aunt Ali and Rosie put it), but when ever I ask mommy she always says, "I got you to make me happy, that's all I need." But let's be serious, I am five years, I am not gonna be here for ever and when I am not here for mommy she is going to need a strong hunk of a man (Uncle Emmets words not mine) to protect her and make her smile and happy.

Sigh! I wish she would just find a guy and be happy, but Aunt Ali said that mommy was very very stubborn-I don't exactly know what that means but it sounds right-and always has been, and she is independent. I asked Aunt Ali why we couldn't just go to the store and buy mommy a boyfriend. Aunt Ali laughed and said "Ahh if only it was that easy." I don't get why it isn't I mean you can buy everything else at the store, why not a boyfriend?

But the most important thing of all in this is, I need a daddy. I know shouldn't ask for one, because I am happy with mommy, but every TV show I watch with the happy families, they have daddy's. And this girl Lauren in my school said that if I don't have a daddy, then it means that he didn't want me or my mommy. But I don't believe her. She is just jealous that I have an awesome mommy. Her mommy is a meanie! She even puched one of the boys in my school out of the way and made them cry. Wasn't pretty.

I felt mommy poke me on the side and I looked up.

"You want to go downstairs and have pancakes before Uncle Emmet eats them all?" Mom asked.

I laughed and nodded.

As we walked downstairs I wondered some mores. What if that really tall guy named Edward that we meet at the store became my daddy?

He seemed to like mommy lots, and mommy sure looked like she liked seeing him.

Hmm... I wonder. I will have to talk to Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie. Knowing them, they probably already have a plan.

I always go along with it too. Heehee.

**A/N: So what do you guys think of it so far? I did a mixture of everyones point of views that were asked for. Please review and tell me if it is good or not or if I need to add in a little something extra to the next chapter. Tata for now!**

**BellaLaila87**


	5. AN:

**A/N: **** I don't know if you guys have read from my last update from "Watch Out" But I am in despreate need of a Beta. If you know a good Beta or you are a good Beta please I NEED help. LOL just read this story with all it's spelling and grammer errors. **

**Also I am unsure of what stories that you guys like the best, so I would sooooooo appritiate it if you guys informed me of which stories you enjoyed the best. Thank U!**

**There is:**

_**Already Gone  
**_**Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are singers. They are called RBA and keep a secret of were they are from, from the world. But when an accident happens to one of them that is traject, they finally tell the world were they are from. But why did they leave?**

_**Come Back  
**_**Bella lost everything. Her home, her room, even her parents. Only when she was 7 yearsold. 10 years later and she still never forget and she will never forgive herself. what happens when she realizes she isn't alone?  
**

**_Don't Stop _  
Princess Isabella of Italy's father was killed by a terrist who was out to get there family. Now she must marry in order to become the next ruler. But who will she choice, from all her suitors? How does she handle Prince Edward when he comes to her rescue.**

**_Fate Has It _  
Bella's best friend is Robert Masen. But as time goes by there are wanted to be married. But when a new someone comes into town, Bella finds new interest in Edward. What happens?**

**_Fighter_  
Drama. Excitement. Pain. Love. Bella leaves Edward for leaving her for Tanya. She goes to Califorina and doesn't see any of the Cullens for two years. Her dad is in the army and he comes to her concerts and so do the Cullens... **

**_In It To Win It_  
Bella Swan is a skater. She is going for the gold. She has been training for the last ten years of her life. She is seventeen now and ready for anything. But is she ready for Edward? **

**_Needs A Little Work_  
Bella is 17 and an outcast in her school. But with changes come and new people, will things change for her? Our will she remain and outcast? When someone leaves her how will she handle it?**

**_One Shot_ (Not really a one shot story it actually has chapters, this is just the title)  
Two families; mortal enemies. Both enemies with each a child. Each child in love with the other. Will that be enough for their families to be together  
**

**_Remember Me? _  
Bella got pregnant at 15 by a guy she doesn't know. When she comes back to Forks with her daughter from college five years later, what does she do when she finds out the father? **

**_Secrets Are No Fun_  
Bella has been dead for the past 17 years. Her last words to Edward were "I'll be back, so don't die on me." Edward kept his word to her. But what he wanted to know was when was she coming? But she has been there all along. But he didn't know. Vampires**

**_Switch It Up_  
Bella and Edward are divorced and live on the other side of the states from each other with each one of their daughters. They ahd twins. Deliah and Shelby. What happens 11 years later when they go to camp and send them to the same place?  
**

**_Wanted Help Needed Help_  
She move to help her grandmother, she is selfless. He is a selfish and doesnt care about anyone but himself. Can she help him relize the world doesnt revolve around him? Will he realize that she is what he just might need?  
**

**_Watch Out_  
"I cannot believe that you idots followed me!"Bella shouted. "Hey we were just watching out for you! it would have helped to have known that your a-" all of a sudden Bella covered both of our mouths "shhh! someone is coming!" she god!**

**_Way To Far_  
This little story is about a girl BELLA who lives the hard knock life and a boy EDWARD who has it easy, and doesnt know what to do with it. All Human. **

**Please Tell me what **


	6. AN: I am sooo sorry!

(A/N:) Hey everyone. I am SO SO SORRY that I didn't realize this sooner. But my computer. My old computer. For the last year hasn't been posting my chapters. You think I would have noticed that anyway my files were deleted after my computer crashed so I'm starting from scratch with each story from where I left off. I apologize again. i really hope that those who favorited my stories and commented them still want to read them :). Bye and thank you for reading them.

-BellaLaila87


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.**

BPOV

I sigh and think of my daughter downstairs with Rose and Alice laying down on the floor where we both were.

I looked up to Edward for so long when we were younger, and if I was admitting it, I had had a crush on him growing up, and who could not? He had all the good looks and he certainly didn't lose them over the years that's for sure.

But the fact that he would treat me that way? After all that we have been through, knowing each other since I was born? Why would he treat me and my daughter like that? I just don't understand, I know I made a mistake but I brought that beautiful little girl here with the help of whoever the hell her father was that night!

I just wish I knew who he was so I could rub that in Edwards's face, that would show him!

And not just to find him to rub it in his face, but for Laila. She needs a father and when her teacher emailed me about that stupid girl Lauren had to say to her about her father not loving her since he wasn't around.

'Well he would love her if he knew she existed! If I knew who he was!' I think to myself as I start to walk down the stairs, seeing Laila and my two best friends whispering. And too not very happy looking Emmett and Jasper.

Oh boy, this should be good.

EMPOV

I felt the anger in me as I listened to Rose and Alice's plan to bring Edward and Bella together. I mean seriously? Didn't they just hate him five minutes ago? Or just yesterday?

Rosie could see this apparently written all over my face or I had just said it out loud. Either one.

"Em, I know we just made it seem like we could not stand Edward," Looking at Alice, who nods, "and we still do very, very much and we will be giving him a piece of our minds when we see him again and a little bit of pain as well to go with it." She says leaning on my chest then Alice starts where Rose left off.

"Yes we will, but we can obviously see or notice that Edward has a LOT more to do with Laila than we ever noticed. And I also need to see Edward to make certain that this is the right course of action. I need to see how he acts with Laila and towards Bella. Nothing is set in stone but this is something that has been needed to happen for a very long time." She says leaning on Jasper as well and looking at him and me.

The both of us are still not very happy with this course that is being taken. "I just don't understand why we just can't beat the living snot out of him for not coming around all these years or telling the truth. TO both Laila AND Bella." I say lifting up my hands.

"And I second that vote." Jasper says nodding his head in respect to me. "He doesn't even deserve to get to know either of them for who they have both become."

"Who doesn't deserve to know who?" I hear Laila say as she came barreling down the stairs and I could hear Bella's footsteps upstairs coming slowly after.

I feel Rose leave me as her and Alice go to whisper something into Laila's ear. Laila smiles wide and big, as Bella walks into the room.

This should be good.

**A/N: Yes I know it is short but it is a promise that I will be having more of this story coming up very soon! I promise that this story will be updated a ton of times you guys will read it and review it! **

**Love Always,  
BellaLaila87**


End file.
